


Working Things Out (The Wrong Way)

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fighting, M/M, No Condoms, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: The reprieve he'd given him became his own downfall and the sharp sting to his side told him Damian had taken the opportunity to dose him with something.





	Working Things Out (The Wrong Way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hymntothewind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hymntothewind).



> So I figured I'd dig through my requests and I'd fill some of them with what I deem as "no pressure". Meaning this: I always feel like when something's requests - be it a sequel or a specific little instance - and it's not on some prompt meme, that I have to be perfect. I feel like I have to write thousands of words and it all has to flow beautifully and be some of the top 10% of my work and at times it becomes so daunting I don't write it for months or years because I'm scared I'll fail. But right now, I've decided that I'll write a few of them with "no pressure". I'll write them as snippets of the world or as whatever comes out, something to give in return for the request even if it's not a fully fleshed beast of a story. I've never meant to leave you all hanging, I just got crippled by the pressure. Love y'all. Thanks for being my amazing readers/reviewers/kudo-ers/inspiration-givers.
> 
> For @hymntothewind - the complex dubicon prompt involving two that have been together for a while and have lots of non-verbal interactions for things so a safe word scene doesn't have to be hashed out. Getting off on being irresponsible and having risky rough sex with Dominating dirty talk, excessive force, choking, pinning, pushing limits. Include lube. _I would want to read a dubicon that if someone(Bat/Robin) saw footage/witness it would be like “That shit’s not legal. Are they unraveling under the pressure of being Robin?”_
> 
> Tim and Jason have the pre-established relationship. Jay is basically a prop in the setup... and sorry, there's still a setup, I just couldn't accomplish it without it, but you can skip the first two paragraphs and skip the setup part if you'd like though~
> 
> Song[s]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INSlSPra4T0&list=PLOJvyCgbZ4qJ_yHv82ZKUdUx8_2BDAfS5&index=12&t=0s

**Not gonna lie, I'm iffy about the setup, the execution, and Tim's... uh... mental stability here. So there's that. Please please PLEASE read the warnings ya'll. This shit ain't fuckin' around. ******

****\------------** **

****Tim crouched on the ledge overlooking the alley below, his heart pounding. He'd been told - rather _warned_ \- a week ago that sometime in the coming months he'd get everything he asked for with Damian and that he'd know the opportunity for what it was when he saw it. Jason had promised he'd work it all out with Damian in advance, told him what he was in for - or at least most of it - and Tim didn't have to hold a single thing back when it came time. ** **

****His heart had been in his throat during the phone call and every night he spent out here he wished and _hoped_ he'd stumble upon Jason and Damian in the same place, that he'd see his opening when it came and not miss it like some dolt. ** **

****Pushing himself off the wall, he landed on the lid of the garbage bin, flipped off it and darted into the shadows, following them to the next building, toward where his senses told him to go next. This part wasn't new, the rush between buildings, scouring the world for what he knew he'd eventually find, cleaning Gotham of the scum.** **

****He turned the corner and caught sight of Jason's bike. His pulse pounded and he was instantly half hard in his jock, just the sight of his lover's bike setting him off for a joyride of his mind. _Jason's crushing kisses, his wandering hands, the way he liked to take Tim's control away, leaving him breathless and boneless in the aftermath._ Tim bit back a moan and took stock of his surroundings, heading again where his senses dictated.** **

****Two blocks and he paused outside a warehouse, smirked to himself, and slid inside, keeping himself achingly quiet on purpose. He took to the rafters the first chance he got, scouted it out and found Jason and Damian clearly taking a breather. Damian was relieving himself against the far wall while Jason leaned against it, his head tilted back, helmet still on, his arms crossed, standing watch.** **

****Tim dropped down, picked his way quickly across the room, paused for half a second to see if Jason moved from the wall and when he didn't, he darted in and shoved Damian against the wall, slipping one of Damian's knives from the sheath at his belt and pressing it to his thigh, right at the artery, right where he'd hear the screams of pain if Damian so much as struggled.** **

****Damian gasped but he didn't struggle for the moment, instead he cursed, stilling and in the silence of the moment, Tim listened to the sound of his piss still raining down on the pavement beneath their feet. He almost wanted to laugh. Maybe he should have given him the opportunity to finish, to make this a fair fight, but he wasn't truly interested in that part of it. More he wanted to work out their aggressions, wanted to _fuck_ without regard for anything Damian may have wanted from him. ** **

****The instant the pitter of Damian's piss tapered off Tim knew he was in for trouble though. The reprieve he'd given him became his own downfall and the sharp sting to his side told him Damian had taken the opportunity to dose him with something. He cursed as his vision wavered, stumbled back half a step, knife clattering to the floor, Jason's unmoving form swimming before him and then Damian was stomping after him as he kept backing up. He narrowly avoided the pillar he knew had been somewhere behind him, almost misstepped on the pile of rubble beside it, and then managed to get his vision to clear enough to get his bearings again. Instantly, he was after Damian again, this time with his blood boiling, without the tang of arousal on the back of his tongue, and when they clashed it was with fists and boots, every hit countered, every move to garner a new weapon taken away from either of them. They fought like their lives depended on it and somewhat distantly Tim wondered what Dick or Bruce would have thought if they'd seen them like this; no holds barred, open aggression, damn near hunting season for Robins.** **

****He slammed his gauntlet across Damian's mouth, came away with a smear of blood that made his pleasure skyrocket, growled as Damian stumbled and he launched himself at him, swinging him around to slam into the pillar he'd almost crashed into himself. Damian hit it with a solid _thud_ , choked on his breath, and Tim took the instant to wrench his hands behind his back, crushing them in his grip until Damian howled with pain. Freeing one of his own hands, he slammed Damian's head forward against the pillar just enough to even their swimming vision and then kicked his feet out from under him, watching him crumple to his knees in the dirt and rubble. ** **

****One gloved hand came to grip Damian's chin and he pressed his lips to his ear. "Aww... c'mon, I just want to _play_." The way he said it made even his blood run cold and he could feel what it did to Damian, the tense way he held himself beneath him, the way they all had some forced trauma somewhere in their pasts that allowed them to understand what true madness was when it was in someone's voice, and he knew he'd hit that nail right on the head with his words. ** **

****Damian swayed and Tim watched the dribble of blood trickle down his jaw and then over his gauntlet. His hand trailed downward, pressed to Damian's throat and then applied pressure until Damian was fighting him, heavy blows to his gut and his hair getting wrapped around Damian's fist, but the truth of it was, he'd disarmed him, left his belt somewhere behind them, and with the pillar in front of him and Tim behind him, Damian didn't stand a chance.** **

****Tim squeezed until Damian's fight slowed down, until he was helplessly clawing at Tim's hand, his eyes rolling back in his head, and then he let go of his throat, instead using the opportunity to disarm Damian's suit and tug the pants down under the swell of his ass. He discarded one gauntlet and made quick work of the only concession he'd mentally made for this whole situation, squeezing lube onto his fingers and tossing the packet aside before his hand was back on Damian's throat, squeezing but not nearly as tight this time.** **

****Damian's body bucked at the intrusion, a thin wail leaving him, but he didn't fight anymore, just clung to Tim's gauntlet like it was going to save him somehow. Tim wasn't gentle, shoving two fingers in and filling him with the lube, nothing more. He freed his cock and didn't bother giving Damian time to figure out where this was going. He shoved in hard and immediately began to rut him, thrusting harsh and quick, panting in Damian's ear, his fingers tightening as his excitement ramped up.** **

****Behind them he heard Jason shift, but he didn't come any closer and Tim ignored him in favor of continuing to use Damian's ass for his own pleasure.** **

****He grunted, shoving up and in as deep as he could go and then panting as he let go of Damian's throat and instead took hold of his hips, holding them still as he rammed his cock up inside him, watching it disappear into the tight gripping heat each time.** **

****He didn't take his time with it, didn't make it about anything more than staking his claim and using him as a means to his end. Within seconds he was thrusting sloppily, moaning and cussing as he shot his load deep inside Damian's tight little ass, teaching him once and for all who had the upper hand here.** **

****With a groan, he pulled free and stood up, tucking his cock back into his pants and examining Damian's crumpled form, the way he was breathing harshly, clinging to the pillar as if it would help him in some way, and then he turned away, going straight to Jason and stopping in front of him, arching an eyebrow until Jason moved away from the wall, going to where Damian sat rasping, Tim's cum dripping from his hole. Only then did Tim leave, walking away exactly like he was supposed to no matter the pang it left with the reasonable part of his heart not to clean up what he'd done, not to hold Damian in the aftermath. But that had been part of the agreement, part of what he'd asked for when he'd worked it out with Jason.** **

****It was the only reasonable way they'd ever work things out between them. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself as he walked away.** **


End file.
